kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Multibirthday
"Let's Play Multibirthday" is the 41st episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 191st of the series overall. Synopsis When Kaeloo finds out that Stumpy hasn't celebrated his birthday since he was five, she decides to throw him a "multibirthday" party to make up for all the lost years. Plot Kaeloo is taking a video of Stumpy talking about himself so she can make a trailer for season 4. Stumpy introduces himself and goes on to say he's five years old. Kaeloo reminds Stumpy that he isn’t five years old anymore. Stumpy says that you only turn a year older when you have a birthday, and he reveals that he hasn’t celebrated his birthday since he was five. Mr. Cat realizes that the reason why Stumpy acts like a five-year-old is that he still thinks he's five. Mr. Cat says Stumpy is lucky because he hates having to celebrate birthdays and they bring his morale down. Kaeloo disagrees and says that birthdays are crucial to one’s life. She comes up with an idea: throwing Stumpy one birthday party for each year he’s missed, to make up for lost time. At the party, everyone brings presents and Mr. Cat films the whole party on his phone. Kaeloo brings out five birthday cakes. Each time she gives one of them to Stumpy to blow out the candles, she wishes him a happy birthday until he’s finally the right age - ten years old, which matches his physical age. Stumpy says that since it’s his "multibirthday", he should be the one who chooses how old he turns. Ignoring Kaeloo’s warnings, the others continue to wish him a happy birthday. Kaeloo transforms and makes them all stop before running onstage. Kaeloo asks Stumpy if he’s okay, but it turns out that he has been turned into a 30-year-old. Stumpy decides that since he’s an adult, he can go on a world tour while waiting for Ursula to become an adult. Kaeloo points out that he would have to leave Smileyland in order to do that, and Stumpy says that Smileyland is for kids anyway. Stumpy packs up all his belongings and calls a cab to take him away. Pretty laments that he was the "best of the worst" and realizes that she will miss him after all; Olaf is crying, but he pretends it’s conjunctivitis. Stumpy decides to say goodbye to the rest of the main four before he leaves them. He gives his entire collection of Mr. Coolskin comic books to Quack Quack and tells him that Mr. Coolskin was never really his favorite superhero - his favorite superhero was always Quack Quack. He then tells Mr. Cat that he will never forget him, and that he was his most important role model. Mr. Cat smiles and the two of them shake hands. Stumpy asks Kaeloo to say "Hello, buddies!" so he can hear it one last time. She manages to choke out the words before running into Mr. Cat's arms and starting to cry. As Mr. Cat consoles Kaeloo, she tells him that she doesn't want Stumpy to leave. Mr. Cat comes up with an idea. Before Stumpy’s taxi can leave, Mr. Cat picks up the microphone and wishes him a happy 100th birthday. This causes Stumpy to rapidly age into an old man. Kaeloo is confused as to why Mr. Cat did that, but he points out that Stumpy is too old to leave by himself now, and he has to stay with them just like Kaeloo wanted. Stumpy's taxi driver gets confused and leaves. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that she should be thanking him for what he just did. She obliges by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she transforms and smashes a birthday cake into his face. The episode ends with Kaeloo, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat desperately trying to find a way to turn Stumpy back into a ten-year-old while the now elderly Stumpy annoys them. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Pretty * Eugly * Olaf Minor Characters * Sheep * Ursula (offscreen) Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother * Stumpy's Father Trivia * This is the second episode where Kaeloo kisses Mr. Cat, the first being "Let's Play Peace, Man!!! * This is the first time in the series where an adult appears onscreen. However, it is not the first time in the franchise; the Quack Quack XP episode "Experiment 63: Quack Quack's Speed" featured an adult human man. * This is the second episode where Mr. Cat consoles a crying Kaeloo by patting her on the back, the first being "Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah. * This episode reveals that Stumpy is ten years old. * Since the show has confirmed that Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are older than Stumpy, but less than 13 years old, this means that they are eleven or twelve. Gallery Cry.gif Kiss.gif|Kaeloo kisses Mr. Cat on the cheek 8A446FC7-55D6-4EA6-9E03-EF98829386E3.jpeg C19248C8-2B53-4E12-9CA7-CA76825DB962.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Supporting Character